Starkit's Prophecy
by catrey10000
Summary: My version of Starkit's prophecy. I do not own warriors and thankfully do not own this story; xdarkrosesx does.
1. Prologue

Gusts of wind howled through the trees. The stars shone down on the cats gathering around the crystalline pool. Several cats were already standing at the edges, gazing into it intently. Shadows swirled eerily on the surface. A blue she cat looked up at the others with her shimmering eyes.

"There is a prophecy," she whispered, "Out of the darkness, stars will come and chase away the tiger's claws and the holly's leaves."

"What does it mean, Bluestar?" said a white tom.

"Starkit. There will be a kit named Starkit who will save all of the clans from destruction."

"But then who are the tiger and holly?" said a sliver tabby queen. "And shouldn't we tell Jayfeather about this prophecy?"

"We can only guess who the two others are." Bluestar replied, pausing. "I shall tell Jayfeather." She walked off into the shadows and the other cats started arguing amongst themselves about who the prophecy was really about.


	2. The Rise of a Leader

Starkit yawned and stretched in the warm sunlight filtering through the canopy of branches that was the nursery as she woke up. She closed her eyes, still tired. But she could not sleep through this day, as it was one of the most important days in a clan cat's life.

"Starkit, it's time to get up!" said Dawnheart; her eyes shining. "Today is your big day!"

"Wha-?" said Starkit, arching her back in the warm light. Then the she-kit remembered what day it was. She sat up quickly.

"It's our ceremony!' she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she and her sisters were becoming apprentices!

"Wake up Redkit, Lakekit!" she said breathlessly, nudging her ginger and brown spotted sisters in turn." It's our ceremony!"

They were both awake at moment's notice, and ran outside with Starkit, tumbling over each other's tails and landing in a heap on the ground. Their mother ran after her kits and nudged them back inside the nursery.

"You can't go out there looking like this!" Dawnheart said, but her eyes betrayed what she was really thinking.

"It'll be fine, mum, you just watch us," said Lakekit, "And besides, if we aren't made apprentices, Sandstorm will claw Bramblestar's ears off!" Her littermates laughed at the reference to Sandstorm's soft spot for them.

"Some cats just can't accept that you aren't clan-born, though" she said, sighing. "I barely made into the Thunderclan. Some of the other kittypets used to say that this clan took in cats like us, but I guess a new leader changed that"

Starkit scowled. She didn't like being told that. Just because her Mom was a used to be kittypet and her dad was unknown to the Clan didn't mean she was not equal to the other cats!

Outside, Bramblestar called the Clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Highledge for a Clan meeting"

"Hurry!" Dawnheart gave her kits a last grooming and ran after them into the clearing. Redkit, Lakekit, and Starkit run up to the Highledge and climbed up the boulders until they stood next to the brown tabby tom.

"Today is an important day for the Clan. Thornclaw, Blossomfall, come up onto the Highledge." _Why is he only calling two cats? There are three of us! Does Bramblestar think one of us isn't fit to be an apprentice? _thought Starkit. She looked at her siblings anxiously.

Starkit noticed that Bramblestar had paused and the whole clan was looking at her.

"Sorry!" she whispered to Bramblestar. He just laughed softly and said, "Its okay." He then looked up again and beckoned Lakekit forward with his tail.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Lakepaw. Thornclaw, you are a brave and quick-thinking cat who is very loyal to his clan, and I hope that you pass this on to your apprentice." Lakepaw bounded forward to touch noses with his new mentor. They then stepped to the side of the Highledge.

"Redkit, come forward. You too, Blossomfall." Bramblestar looked down at Redkit. "From this day on, this kit shall be known as Redpaw. Blossomfall, you are a courageous and caring cat, and I hope that you teach everything you can to this apprentice." Blossomfall touched noses with Redpaw, and they too stepped back.

"And now for Starkit." Said the tabby tom." It is my pleasure to announce that you shall be my apprentice, because you have proven to be a strong cat with a brave heart. From this day on, you shall be known as Starpaw." He leaned forward and touched noses with her.

Bramblestar whispered in her ear as they pulled away.

"You'll be the best apprentice there has ever been, Starpaw. I know it." It seemed like something a normal mentor would say, but Starpaw saw the serious gleam in his eyes.

The clan was silent, and then yowled the new apprentice's names.

"Starpaw, Redpaw, Lakepaw!"

After everyone had a chance to call the new apprentices by their names, Jayfeather beckoned Starpaw over with his tail. She walked over, confused.

"Um, hi?" said the new apprentice. Jayfeather gazed into her green eyes and started to speak.

"I am very proud of you, Starpaw, but I have a more important thing to tell you today."

_What could be more important than my ceremony?_ thought Starpaw.

"You are a part of a prophecy from Starclan. Bramblestar knows this, that's why he is mentoring you himself." He paused. "The prophecy says that Stars will emerge from the darkness and defeat the tiger's claws and holly's leaves. I don't know who the tiger and holly are, but it is up to you to save the clan." Jayfeather looked at her once more with his sightless eyes, and then whisked away to the medicine cat's den.

Starpaw sat down, shocked. What could the prophecy possibly mean?


	3. Battling Blackstar

Starpaw woke up in the apprentice's den curled next to her sisters. She looked up and realized that none of the other apprentices had gone out yet, since Jadepaw and her brother, Flamepaw, were still in the den.

"Hey, Jadepaw!" The gray apprentice flipped over on her side."Jadepaw!" Starpaw said again louder.

"What do you want?" asked the Starpaw's friend, looking at her with brilliant blue eyes.

"I have to go on dawn patrol this morning, and Bramblestar said you could come with Cinderheart." Starpaw gave her a "Don't leave me alone with the clan leader and Dustpelt" look.

"Oh, alright. I'll come with you." Jadepaw got up from her nest of moss and sighed reluctantly. They left together and walked towards Bramblestar, Dustpelt, and Cinderheart at the remains fresh-kill pile from the night before.

When the five cats had finished a piece of fresh-kill each, they padded towards the entrance of the camp, trying to not look sleepy, as the sun hadn't even risen yet.

As they were about to exit the Thunderclan camp through the gorse tunnel, Cherrynose burst through the undergrowth.

"Cherrynose, what's wrong?" Bramblestar exclaimed.

The she-cat managed to report to the clan leader between gasps.

"Blackstar…coming to… kill… Star…paw!" she then collapsed on the ground and was helped to the medicine cat's den by Brightheart.

Another cat ran through the entrance to the camp, yowling. It was Blackstar! All of the cats emerged from their dens to see what was happening.

Starpaw crouched low to the ground as Blackstar cackled maniacally. Quick as lightning, Blackstar sprang, but Starpaw was too fast for him. She flipped over on to her back and caught the tom between her claws. She then flipped over again and pinned him to the ground, repeatedly lashing his face with her claws until he managed to get up and ran off into the undergrowth.

"Good job, Starpaw!" The clan erupted into cheers, as she had only been made an apprentice the day before and had just beaten one of the most powerful cats in the forest.

"You are a very good fighter, Starpaw." said Bramblestar. "The only other cat I have seen fight like that is Sandstorm" Graystripe laughed, while Sandstorm cuffed him on the head.

Starpaw was proud of herself. She really was a good fighter. As Redpaw and Lakepaw came to congratulate her, she wondered,_ Is this what the prophecy really meant? That I am a good fighter?_


	4. Apprentice Duties

A few hours later, the Clan had gone back to normal duties, and Starpaw was relaxing in the apprentice's den with her Lakepaw and Flamepaw. Starpaw smiled to herself, thinking about the battle with the ShadowClan leader. There was no one that could defeat her!

"Starpaw!" yelled Bramblestar from outside the den. He brushed through the thorns around the den's entrance. "It's time for battle training!"

"But I just defeated Blackstar!" she protested

"That's no reason to put off battle training. Even though that was a clever move, you still have a lot to learn." He said.

"Ok." Starpaw said, giving up on the argument. She would rather do battle moves than clean out the elder's den. They walked through the forest to the training hollow together.

"Well, what do you want to start with, dodging or attacking?" said Bramblestar.

"Attacking!" said Starpaw immediately after he asked her the question.

"Then we'll start by learning a basic slash technique. When I leap at you, jump to the side and pretend to claw me. Make sure your claws are sheathed; we don't want any accidents!" the Clan leader said.

"Yep!" yowled Starpaw. She waited for Bramblestar to leap at her, and then she dodge to the side and lashed out her front paws. She had hit him in the ribs, and he flipped in the air, with the breath knocked out of his lungs. Starpaw meowed with laughter at the surprised look on Bramblestar's face.

"Wow, Starpaw!" he said once he had caught his breath."You really are a good fighter! I bet you could even defeat me!"

"Really?" gasped the apprentice, but then scowled when she saw the sarcastic look on his face.

"No, really, that was very good. I couldn't even dodge, and you hit me in just the right spot to make me lose my breath. I bet that's how Firestar felt when he was attacked by Scourge!"

"Really?" asked Starpaw, offended."Scourge? You mean _the_ Scourge?" She remembered all of the stories the elders had told her about Scourge, and about the ways he had killed cats. It wasn't how she would describe herself at all."_I'm _like _Scourge_?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" said her mentor quickly. "I just meant that you are a really good fighter."

"Oh, sorry." Said Starpaw. They trained for a while, until the sunhigh, and Starpaw was really hungry afterwards. She wanted to see if she could catch her own food, though.

"Bramblestar, can we hunt? I want to see how good of a hunter I am."

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, hoping that she'd say yes, because all he wanted to do was relax in his den.

"Nope!"

"Okay, come on then." He sighed and led her into the woods near the WindClan border where the prey was plentiful and slow.

Soon after they got there, Starpaw scented something in one of the shrubs. She silently moved downwind and crept forward, almost in a perfect hunter's crouch. When the apprentice was only a few feet away from the bush, she darted underneath and came out with a vole in her mouth.

"Very good!" said Bramblestar. The continued to hunt, ad at the end of the day, Starpaw had another vole, a robin, and two mice to add to her mentor's catch of a shrew, a mouse, and a couple rabbits.

"All you have to do is try to perfect your hunter's crouch, and then you'll be able to feed the whole clan!" said Bramblestar when they were back in camp. Take these rabbits to the elders and give the robin to Jayfeather. Put the rest on the fresh-kill pile, and you can have your pick of what you want."

After giving the prey to the elders and Jayfeather, Starpaw was stretched out in the remaining sunlight with Redpaw, Lakepaw, Jadepaw, and Flamepaw. They all shared their stories about their first day as an apprentice.

Later that night Starpaw was looking up at the stars with Jadepaw, wondering if they would ever get to meet the ancient warriors that lived in StarClan.

"Do you think that we're important, or just some random apprentices, in StarClan's eyes?" asked Jadepaw.

"Oh, I think that we all are important to StarClan." Said Starpaw. "Maybe even more than we realize. Goodnight, Jadepaw." Starpaw turned over and wasn't awake long enough to hear her friend whisper goodnight.


	5. Dreams and Warriors

"Starpaw, wake up! It's time for patrol!"

Starpaw opened her green eyes, blinking slowly, and looked around the apprentices' den.

"Who-"she yawned sleepily, "Was that?"

"It's just me, a ravenous Shadow Clan leader" Someone said from behind her, with forced sarcasm. Starpaw forgot about being sleepy and whirled around.

"Great Starclan, Graystripe! That wasn't funny!" she whacked Graystripe with her paw. Then she saw how serious he looked.

"Starpaw, you have to help me!" he pleaded, with fear in his eyes."Please!"

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Hey! Graystripe, what's wrong? And why do you need my help?"

"I had a dream." He started, "And I was in the Dark Forest. Tigerstar was there, but I don't know how, after Firestar defeated him. There was also a strange cat that hid in the shadows and kept her eyes closed, like she didn't want me to see them. Anyway, they taunted me for a while, and they said that they would be keeping their eye on me. This is the message they had for you, though: 'Stars can die, and shadows could rule forever'. I don't know what it means."

Starpaw was shocked. She didn't know what to say, but she thought that it was something about the prophecy, and why Blackstar had attacked her. After several moments of awkward silence, she managed to say, "Shouldn't you tell Bramblestar about this?"

"And what would Bramblestar do?" he snapped. "Nothing!"

"But what can you do on your own, Graystripe?" she asked. "Besides, what would Bramblestar say if he found us keeping secrets from him?"

"Would he even care?" asked Graystripe. "The Clan has been in disorder ever since Firestar died!"

"_What _did you say?" asked an icy voice. Graystripe looked over Starpaw's shoulder, shocked. Starpaw whirled around.

"Um…er…nothing…uh…." Starpaw mumbled, looking at her paws because she couldn't think of anything to say, and Bramblestar had obviously heard everything.

"It's okay Starpaw, it's not your fault." said the Clan leader, glaring venomously at Graystripe. "Why don't we go to my den for a minute, hmm?"

Bramblestar and Graystripe went into the leader's den above the Highledge. Starpaw hid behind a boulder and listened to what they said.

"I'm sorry, Bramblestar, I didn't mean it." said Graystripe.

"Sorry! You're SORRY!?" screeched the Clan leader. He hissed, and Graystripe yowled in pain. It was enough for Starpaw. She burst into the den and saw Graystripe pinned underneath Bramblestar's claws.

"Stop!" Starpaw yelled, and lunged at her mentor, slamming him against the wall. "It wasn't Graystripe's fault! He was frightened!"

Bramblestar snarled, but stayed where he was. Graystripe had already fled to the medicine cat's den.

Starpaw's head hurt. This was all too much for her. She followed Graystripe to Jayfeather's den, hoping that this was all a dream and she would wake up the next day safe in the nursery.


	6. Running

"Jayfeather?" Starpaw asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." answered the grumpy medicine cat.

Starpaw entered his den and saw Jayfeather putting a marigold poultice on Graystripe's shoulder where Bramblestar had clawed him.

"Can I have a poppy seed for my headache?" asked the apprentice.

"Over there." said Jayfeather, motioning to a dried flower head in the corner with his tail. He turned his sightless eyes to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." Starpaw swallowed the poppy seed and hurried out of the medicine cat's den.

After the awkward visit to Jayfeather's den, Starpaw had retreated to the forest. She couldn't decide whether she should listen to her mentor and not help Graystripe, or help her friend avoid the Dark Forest warriors. She started to run, as if her problems would be left behind along with the camp.

She ran until her paws ached and found that she had crossed the ShadowClan border. _Oh no!_ Starpaw started to panic. She had no idea how to get back. The apprentice started to run back the way she came, but it was too late. A cat padded out of the sparse patches of undergrowth there was in the pine forest.

"Blackstar!" Starpaw exclaimed, looking at the cat that she had beaten in the Thunderclan camp.

"Hello, Starpaw." Blackstar hissed menacingly at her. "You made me look bad in front of my Clan. The ShadowClan leader, beaten by a puny apprentice who hadn't even had a training session yet. Pathetic."

Starpaw backed up towards what she thought was the ThunderClan border. Nobody knew where she was, and if she…died, no one ever would.

"Well, I'll show you pathetic!" Blackstar lunged for her throat.


	7. Chatting with Jayfeather

Last time on Starkit's Prophecy:

"Hello, Starpaw." Blackstar hissed menacingly at her. "You made me look bad in front of my Clan. The ShadowClan leader, beaten by a puny apprentice who hadn't even had a training session yet. Pathetic."

Starpaw backed up towards what she thought was the ThunderClan border. Nobody knew where she was, and if she…died, no one ever would.

"Well, I'll show you pathetic!" Blackstar lunged for her throat.

Starpaw dodged to the right and hit Blackstar in the ribs with her front paws, claws unsheathed, just as she learned the day before with her mentor. He fell to the ground, dazed. Suddenly, a streak of silver flashed out from behind a tree, clawing Blackstar's tail, making him yowl and run back to the ShadowClan camp.

"Jayfeather!?" Why are you in ShadowClan territory?" Starpaw exclaimed.

"I was looking for catnip near the border and heard yowling. Are you alright?" Jayfeather asked.

Starpaw looked at him hopelessly. "Jayfeather, what am I supposed to do? I have to deal with the prophecy, Graystripe's problems, and now Blackstar has another reason to kill me! Please, help!"

"I know how you feel." Jayfeather said. "I was part of a prophecy, too, remember? You just have to follow your heart and trust yourself to know what is right."

"But I still don't know what to do! And how do I pick between helping Graystripe and obeying Bramblestar?"

"Let's go back to ThunderClan, and I'll tell you a story." he said.

Once they were safely across the border, Jayfeather sat, and beckoned Starpaw to sit also.

"I once had to choose between two things."

"What were they?" Starpaw said, sniffing.

"A cat named Half Moon and my medicine cat duties." The blind cat said.

"What? You… liked another cat? What did you do?"

"Well, it was a cat in the past. In my dreams, I wasn't blind, but I was another cat named Jay's Wing who was in love with a cat named Half Moon. I eventually decided that I was being disloyal, even though it was my own dream." Jayfeather looked away from Starpaw with a sad expression.

"So you chose to follow your heart, and that path was loyalty?" Starpaw asked.

"You should always do what you think is best for you and your clan." Jayfeather said.

_Hmm…,_ thought Starpaw. She then raced off to camp to talk to Bramblestar.


	8. The Holly's Leaves

It had been five moons since Starpaw had talked to Bramblestar about the prophecy. They had come to the agreement that Starpaw would tell Bramblestar everything StarClan told her, and in return the Clan leader would leave her alone.

But it had been so long since that conversation, and there had been nothing out of the ordinary from StarClan, and Starpaw, Redpaw, and Lakepaw were soon to join Jadefall and Flameclaw in the warrior's den, leaving the other apprentices (who had been apprenticed shortly after Starpaw and her sisters), Moonpaw, Wolfpaw, and Adderpaw alone in the apprentice's den. In fact, today was the day that the three sisters would be made warriors, after the successful battle with WindClan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting! " called Bramblestar from the Highledge.

"Starpaw, Redpaw, Lakepaw, come forward." he said, lifting his chin and gazing at the sky. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors on their turn. Redpaw, Lakepaw, Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Starpaw felt something inside her stir. She suddenly felt everything she had done for her clan so far had been for the sake of this moment."I do," she replied, staring into Bramblestar's eyes.

"I do," echoed her sisters, their fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Lakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lakepool. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Bramblestar touched his muzzle to the top of her head and Lakepool gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Redpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Redwing. Starclan honors your bravery and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. He touched his muzzle to her head, and Redwing licked his shoulder.

Brambleclaw then turned and looked at Starpaw. He then spoke. "Starpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Starlight. Starclan honors your bravery and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." He touched his muzzle to Starlight's head and as she licked his shoulder he whispered, "I'm proud to have you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Lakepool, Redwing, Starlight!" the Clan chanted, but was interrupted by a yowl echoing through the clearing.

"WindClan, attack!" a she-cat's voice yelled. Starlight looked up to see a black cat standing with her eyes closed at the top of the ravine.

Jayfeather gasped in horror from the crowd, looking over at his brother, Lionblaze. "It can't be… Lionblaze, it can't be her…."

The she-cat opened her eyes to the cats in the camp. They shone brilliant green.

"Oh, hello again! Aren't you happy to see your dear sister Hollyleaf? No? Well that's too bad!" she snarled. "It's time to die!"


	9. The Tiger is Gone

"Hollyleaf!" yelled Bramblestar. "You're a ThunderClan cat! Why are you betraying us?" he raced to defend the camp from the WindClan warriors, Sandstorm following.

"Oh, that's not all." said a deep voice.

Starlight looked up at the top of the ravine again where Hollyleaf was standing. Another cat had padded up beside her. Starlight recognized the talon-like claws and broad, tabby shoulders from the elder's stories. It was Tigerstar.

"Great Starclan! Its-its Tigerstar!" she breathed. "What do we do?"  
"We stand, and fight." said Thornclaw, and he leaped at Hollyleaf. Starlight watched as he reached Hollyleaf. The black she-cat dodged out of the way, and pushed Thornclaw over the cliff edge. Starlight looked away as he landed.

"You… you killed him!" exclaimed Lakepool with anger. "He was a good cat, and you killed him!" She climbed up the cliff-face, finding impossible footholds to use. She leapt at Hollyleaf, but the black cat dodged, and Lakepool tumbled into Tigerstar. He rolled down the other, gentler side of the cliff face, and was attacked by Jadefall and Starlight. Starlight slashed his throat, and he went limp and faded from view, leaving behind only blood stains

"You killed Tigerstar!" yowled Bramblestar. He was amazed. "You really must be special!"

Starlight was happy, but it was ruined as she saw Hollyleaf tackle Bramblestar and drag him away.

"Hurry! We have to save him!" Starlight screeched, and chased after Hollyleaf, into the forest.


	10. The Dark Forest

_**Lakepool's POV**_

"Someone has to follow her!" shouted Lakepool.

"Redwing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Jadefall, Berrynose! Go after Starlight, she needs a fighting patrol to defeat Hollyleaf." Shouted Brackenfur, the deputy, and the said cats ran after Starlight into the forest. "Lakepool, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Cloudtail, Dovewing, Rosepetal, Dawnheart, try to keep the WindClan cats out of camp. The rest of you stay here and fight!"

"Brackenfur! Can I go to?" asked Lakepool, after dodging a WindClan tom's reckless lunge.

"If you must." Brackenfur dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

Lakepool sprinted after the other cats, until she almost crashed into Lionblaze as he stopped abruptly. She forced her way to the front of the battle patrol and found herself nose to tail-tip with Starlight. The rest of the patrol fanned out around Lakepool, hissing and spitting at the scene before them.

Hollyleaf was crouching in the shadow of a tree, which Bramblestar pinned under her claws, nearly cutting off his breathing. Starlight flicked her tail at the patrol, to show she knew that they were there. Hollyleaf hissed with laughter, and tightened her grip on Bramblestar's throat.

Starlight gasped in horror as blood started to flow out of cuts around the leader's neck. It was too much for Lakepool. She leapt at Hollyleaf, who dodged, green eyes flashing menacingly. Bramblestar rolled over on one side, to the shelter of a nearby boulder. Lakepool landed, and her head slammed into a rock. She staggered on to her feet, but it was too late. The last thing Lakepool saw was a long, black paw slash her neck, and there was a brief moment of pain.

Then the world went dark and her consciousness faded away.

_**Starlight's POV**_

"Lakepool? Lakepool, please wake up! Please!" yowled Starlight, as she gently nudged her sister's lifeless body. Bramblestar got up from his refuge and picked Lakepool's body up by the scruff. He set it in the shadows of the boulder.

"It's over, Starlight. She's dead." he said softly to her.

"No. It's not over." snarled Starlight. "It's only just begun! "

"Hahaha. Hahaahaha." Hollyleaf chuckled from the shadows. Her voice was different, deeper, but strangely familiar. "Do you think that you could defeat us? Of all cats, the Dark Forrest warriors?" Hollyleaf's back arched, and Starlight thought she saw a glimmer of pain in her eyes, but it was quickly covered by an expression of pure insanity. Her fur started to change colors, into a rainbow of browns, grays, and tabby patterns. She grew larger, and her tail whipped into a bent 'L' shape. Her eyes started to change between ice blue, amber, and yellow before they settled on deep golden color. Her fur changed to a gray with black and brown stripes. What used to be Hollyleaf grew larger, until it was the size of a dog.

"Hello Clan cats." the monster in a raspy, demonic voice. "We are the Dark Forest!"

And then it attacked


	11. Darkness and Golden Eyes

The Dark Forest hurled itself across the few tail-lengths separating it from Starlight. The monster flashed a giant forepaw through the line of cats, giving out a frustrated roar because the cats were too fast and lithe.

Starlight felt her paws knocked out from under her as furry bodies raced around her.

"No!" Yowled Starlight as the dark warrior's claws sliced her back. "I won't let you defeat me that easily!"

All of the Clan cats suddenly jumped at the demon. Jadefall and Redwing both attacked it's legs, while the others forced it backwards with powerful strikes. The Dark Forest roared in fury and threw them off, snarling at any of them trying to attack.

"Okay. I see now." the monster hissed venomously. "You're not going to be beaten that easy."

The dark warrior's tail uncurled into a straight line. Its eyes changed back to emerald green and its fur darkened until it was black, shrinking to normal cat size. When the transformation was over, Hollyleaf sat huddled on the ground.

"H-help me…." She gazed up at them with an expression of pain, batting at her head with her paws. "T-th-they were in-n my head… it hurt so much." She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Lionblaze carried her to the edge of the clearing.

"Wait, if the cats from the Dark Forest were I her head, where did they go now? I mean, we can't have done enough damage to kill them." said Berrynose.

A cat yowled from the edge of the forest. The patrol turned their gazes to the ginger and gray cat standing there.

"Lakepool! You… you're alive!" said Redwing wondrously.

"But how can you be here? You died! I- I saw it!" said Starlight. Then she looked closely at her sister's face. Her eyes were closed. It was Lakepool, but there was something wrong, something… dark.

"Lakepool, open your eyes." she said. Lakepool remained still. "Lakepool, open your eyes!"

The ginger and gray she- cat laughed.

"If you insist, dear sister." Lakepool slowly raised her eyelids.

They were the shining gold eyes of the Dark Forest monster.


	12. Dark and Light

"Everybody, attack!" roared Bramblestar as he struggled to get out of the way of Lakepool's particularly talon-like claws. Berrynose, Redwing, Jadefall, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Starlight dodged and leaped, but Lakepool seemed to have limitless strength and agility. The forest cats raced around, sometimes tripping over the others' paws. It was useless.

"Lakepool, why are you doing this?" yowled Starlight as she paused in the middle of the fray, followed by the others. "You are a ThunderClan cat!"

"That's where you're wrong, tabby!" Lakepool screeched loudly, hissing at hissed at Redwing. Her eyes flashed amber and crown flickered through her spots. Lakepool' ears twitched, and as if by signal, the WindClan cats that were in ThunderClan camp appeared in the undergrowth, chased by the ThunderClan warriors. The battle exploded into the small clearing."I'm Tigerstar!" she yelled and hurled herself recklessly at Starlight. Starlight was so surprised she couldn't move.

Then a battle cry sounded. It was Redwing! She jumped on top of Lakepool, knowing that it wasn't her sister anymore. It yowled in pain as Redwing's claws ran down her sides. Suddenly, Lakepool flipped over, pushing Starlight's sister against the ground with a thud. She then got up and crouched, ready to attack Starlight. Redwing got up and raced over to Starlight, jumping in front of her, blocking Lakepool's slashing claws, which raked across her underbelly, but not before Redwing had sliced her teeth across Lakepool's throat.

"No, Redwing!" choked Starlight and she looked at her fatally wounded sister. "Redwing, are you okay?" she asked, upset. Redwing coughed, blood bubbling at her lips.

"Goodbye, Starlight." Redwing's eyes closed. Starlight choked back a sob. She had lost both of her sisters, and it was because of the cats in the Place of No Stars. They would pay for this, and Starlight swore it. She whirled around to see the dying Lakepool. But Lakepool looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"Tigerstar is gone now." She said. "I just want to say farewell. Redwing has to have some company in StarClan, right?" Lakepool attempted a laugh, but all that came out was a gurgling noise, and a spasm shook her small body. She lay still on the ground, in the midst of battling cats, lifeless yet peaceful. Then a miracle happened. Time seemed to slow down. Golden light swirled around her body, and threads of it vaulted into the sky, while others circled Redwing's still form. The light from them danced across the grass, twisting the stalks into knots and jumbles. Three black strings of light crept away the side, unnoticed by everyone, because they were captivated by what was happening. Redwing gasped and stood up. Lakepool had faded, but she had saved her sister, and that was the greatest victory of all.

The happiness was short lived. New light swirled on the grass, burning the elegant curls made by Lakepool's sacrifice. Demonic cackling filled the air, and voices whispered through the trees. A black cloud was forming where the grass was burnt. Starlight stumbled backward into another cat, who laughed.

"Hello, Starlight." Said a familiar voice. "Welcome to the Dark Forest."

Starlight whipped around to see Tigerstar behind her. His eyes were no longer amber, but a charcoal black, as if his soul burned with the surroundings.

The trees twisted and leaves burst into ashes. A thick, sticky river ran around the clearing. Shadows danced among the forest cats. Then the trees started to unbend, and new leaves sprouted. The ashes on the ground formed new grass and the river started to sink into the ground.

"No! I won't let you do this, father!" Bramblestar screeched from across the clearing, on the boulders that sheltered Hollyleaf.

"Bramblestar, my son! The forest cats should fall and burn; the foundations of my empire" yelled Tigerstar. "You make a foolish decision doing this!" He roughly pushed Starlight to the center of the clearing, visible to all. His claws pressed against her neck.

"If you don't cooperate, the she-cat dies!"

Brambleclaw snarled. "Lionblaze, now!" Lionblaze leaped at Tigerstar, who loosened his grip in surprise. Starlight took the chance and sprang away, bounding towards the threw Lionblaze off and chased after her.


	13. Even The Stars Can Go Out

Starlight sprinted into the woods, followed closely by Tigerstar. She could feel herself getting slower as she neared the lake, while Tigerstar was increasing speed. A log loomed up in front of her and she couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Talon-like claws pinned her tail to the ground, and Starlight was trapped beneath Tigerstar like a mouse.

"Stop!" she cried. "You don't have to do this!"

"I have no intention of killing you." Tigerstar growled, releasing her tail. Starlight sprang to the side, not turning her back on the tabby tom, but not running either. She did slowly back away, but she collided with another cat.

Starlight whipped around to see a white tom with black paws staring down at her with a devilish smile.

"Blackstar" shouted Starlight, while Tigerstar yowled, "Gotcha!"

"There's no way you could get away that easily," said Blackstar, "That wouldn't be any fun at all!"

"Leave her alone!" a familiar sounding voice yowled.

"Jayfeather!" Starlight said. The silver tom growled, turning his sightless eyes toward Blackstar, then to Tigerstar, unnervingly knowing where they were standing. "What's happening? How can Tigerstar be here? He was killed by Firestar!"

"All of the cats in the Dark Forest joined life forces. There is one cat keeping them all alive, but I don't know who yet. If the chosen cat dies, they all go!" Jayfeather hurriedly explained.

The words "chosen cat" echoed through Starlight's head. _Chosen cat, chosen cat, chosen…. _Voices in Starlight's mind whispered the words over and over, and it became clear to Starlight what she had to do. She started to sprint towards the Dark warriors, taking them by surprise. In a moment of uncertainty, Blackstar lashed out a paw, raking it across Starlight's muzzle.

"You mouse-brain!' Tigerstar hissed, chasing Blackstar away from the place they had previously occupied.

Starlight fell to the ground; blood was coming from the wound on her throat. Jayfeather yowled at the other toms, and hurled himself across the space that separated him from them, but they had already vanished into the woods.

"Starlight, no!" Jayfeather yowled, knowing that there was no time to go back to camp, let alone find the right herbs to treat her before she died.

"Don't worry, Jayfeather." Starlight choked out. "I was the chosen cat. They will all leave once I die." She gasped one final time before her lashing tail grew still and her paws went limp.

Starlight was dead.


	14. The Truth

Starlight gasped into the fresh air of the StarClan hunting grounds. She felt like she had been underwater for the past few minutes. Then it dawned on her where she was and that she could not go back to her old life. Starlight looked around, sighing because she would miss everyone, but accepting she couldn't leave.

Starlight looked around and saw cats she knew. Bluestar, Yellowfang, a white she cat a little farther back, and behind them she saw a familiar grey and ginger face.

"Lakepool!" Starlight exclaimed. She bounded towards her sister and touched noses with her. Lakepool laughed in delight and threw herself at Starlight playfully. She momentarily forgot that she was in StarClan until Yellowfang interrupted.

"Nice to see your old friends again, I know, but we have to discuss something." Yellowfang snapped moodily in her old, raspy voice that sounded like she had been breathing smoke for the past century. Starlight and Redwing sat up guiltily. "Sorry."

"We can talk some other time" Redwing whispered in Starlight's ear.

"It is okay, Yellowfang. I know how it is to see old friends after so long." Bluestar purred, and looked back at the snowy queen, who laughed. "This is my sister, Snowfur."

"Nice to meet you." said Starlight politely.

"Nice to meet you too, young one." said Snowfur "I have heard much about you."

"Introductions aside, let's get back to the point. Did I stop the Dark Forest warriors from coming back?" asked Starlight, hopefully.

Bluestar hesitated, as if she wanted to answer the question but couldn't think of what to say. "Yes and no. You killed the cats in the Dark Forest once. They figured out a way to have nine lives there as well as in their previous lives. We think that there is a band of cats in StarClan, nine of them, who have been giving lives to the Dark Forest cats who were warriors in the battle with the Clans."

"So… that means Tigerstar has more lives than we expected?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. There are ways to kill cats easier if they have more than one life left. You have to poison them with something that will stay long enough to make them lose all of their lives." Yellowfang replied.

"Okay, then, what about me?" Starlight asked. "There is nothing I can do from StarClan to help the others."

"We can send you back, but at a cost. Redwing died, but Lakepool gave her life to send her back." Bluestar glanced at Lakepool, who shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "There has to be a cat that is willing to give their life to bring you back and lucky for you there is."

"Who is it?!" Starlight asked. The cats and the scenery started to fade. "Wait!"

"Have a nice life." Bluestar said faintly in a sad voice. Right before they disappeared, Starlight thought she saw another cat join them, a silver cat. Starlight felt the ground vanish underneath of her paws, and she felt like she was falling. Then it stopped and Starlight opened her eyes.


	15. Silver Sacrifice

Starlight instantly recognized her surroundings. She was lying in the ThunderClan camp clearing, facing the nursery. She shook her fur a little and stood up. The cats in the clearing gasped, and Starlight realized why she had been laying in the center of camp. Starlight turned around, and she saw the body lying on the ground next to her. The silver tabby body, who must have just died, because his sightless blue eyes were still open.

"No." Starlight said in horror. "Oh no, no, no." The body on the ground was Jayfeather, the silver cat she had seen in StarClan right before she left. The Clan seemed just as surprised about him being dead as her being alive. Starlight also realized that Jayfeather was the cat who gave his life for her. Even though she had barely ever talked to the moody tom, she felt horrible that he had died for her, of all cats.

"Starlight?" Redwing asked, echoed by Jadefall and Flameclaw. The whole Clan started to whisper and mumble to each other.

"How is she back?" whispered Moonpaw.

"What happened to Jayfeather?" Adderpaw countered.

"Why did she come back when Jayfeather died?" asked Wolfpaw.

Bramblestar approached through the Clan, and everyone fell silent. He dipped his head to her.

"Starlight." He looked at her, puzzled but awestruck. "It seems that Jayfeather gave his life for you, just as Lakepool did for Redwing. I don't know how this works, but it is obviously a miracle from StarClan. We will mourn for Jayfeather, but be happy that you are back."

"Thank you, Bramblestar." said Starlight, "But I have something to discuss with you."


	16. A New Leader

Six moons had passed since the day Jayfeather died and Starlight had told Bramblestar about what happened in StarClan. She had been made deputy since Lionblaze had caught greencough and died that leaf bare. She had an apprentice named Treepaw. Lakepool had one of her own named Sweetpaw, Jadefall had Windpaw, and Leafpool and Brightheart were training Rabbitpaw to be a medicine cat. Treepaw, Sweetpaw, Windpaw, and Rabbitpaw had another sibling, Darkkit, but he had died also during leaf bare. Their parents were Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Moonpaw had become Moonheart, Wolfpaw was Wolfpelt, and Adderpaw was named Adderspot. Also, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt had retired to the elder's den.

Bramblestar's familiar yowl sounded from outside of the warrior's den. Starlight and the other cats chosen for the Gathering filed out of their dens, looking towards the camp entrance where Bramblestar already stood. Starlight found Treepaw with Jadefall and Windpaw. They looked tired from the hunting assessment all of the apprentices did that day, and Starlight guessed that she and the others looked the same way.

The Clan took the same route as always, down around the lake, through WindClan territory but staying within a few fox- lengths of the lake, and then past Horseplace to the Gathering island. They stood in the thin line of trees around the clearing, waiting for Bramblestar's signal. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there. Starlight made her way through the Clan to Bramblestar.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Look at ShadowClan." he said. "Aren't they acting a bit odd?"

Now that Starlight actually looked at the other Clan's behavior, she noticed that the ShadowClan cats were subdued and staying away from the RiverClan cats. They had also brought along all of their warriors and apprentices, so they were by far the biggest group at the gathering. A few of the RiverClan cats apparently noticed, too, because they were in whispering groups, looking at the ShadowClan cats.

"Something's bothering them." Starlight agreed. "We might as well go down and see what happens."

Bramblestar didn't answer, just flicked his tail and the ThunderClan cats flooded into the clearing. The ShadowClan cats barely looked up, but RiverClan stood to greet their friends from the other clan.

Soon after ThunderClan had joined the Gathering, WindClan also entered the clearing. Starlight noticed that they were warily staring at the large group Blackstar had brought to the gathering. _There has to be some reason behind this, _thought Starlight.

Bramblestar's yowl sounded from the giant tree in the center of the clearing. The cats topped talking and looked up at the four leaders stationed at different places in the tree. Bramblestar nodded at Mistystar to start.

"RiverClan prospers in this time of scarce prey. Three new kits have been born to our queen, Duskfur. Their names are Streamkit, Maplekit, and Rushkit. We have two new warriors in our midst, also. Their names are Oakclaw and Waterheart." She finished.

"Oakclaw! Waterheart! Oakclaw! Waterheart!" The Clans cheered for the two warriors, but ShadowClan was disrespectfully silent.

Onestar had no urgent news for WindClan; just that the deputy, Ashfoot, joined the elders and Crowfeather took her place. Bramblestar announced the new apprentices and warriors, and again, ShadowClan remained silent as their names were chanted.

"Blackstar?" Mistystar asked. "Are you going to speak?"

Blackstar didn't answer, just looked slowly up at her with closed eyes. He started to chuckle, louder and louder until it became a manic laugh. His eyes shot open. They were a dark golden color. Many of the ThunderClan cats gasped.

"Everyone, get away!" Bramblestar yowled. Most of the cats stayed where they were, waiting to see what was going on.

Blackstar stopped laughing. His eyes fixed on Bramblestar, and then quick as lighting he flipped the tabby tom over and raked his claws down his stomach. Starlight realized what was happening and she looked away as Bramblestar died over and over again.  
Blackstar watched with satisfaction as the ThunderClan leader died.

"I'm sorry you had to die, my son." he said in an all-too-familiar voice. "But your death is only the first. Dark Forest, attack!"

Starlight was still frozen in shock and horror as the ShadowClan cats leapt at the other clans. Battle erupted around her, and a possessed ShadowClan warrior pinned her to the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise and went limp. The warrior relaxed his grip,; then Starlight used this as an advantage and sprang up, flinging the warrior away and biting his hind leg, her jaws biting down as hard as she could. The warrior was shook her off, but was limping, so it was easy for her to give him a few more blows before he ran away into the bushes.

Another warrior immediately sprang upon her. The ShadowClan cat flew at Starlight's shoulders, aiming to land on Starlight's back, but before she could, Starlight flipped over onto her back, exposing her stomach, and caught the she- cat with her paws. Starlight flipped over again, pinning the cat beneath her and began to rake her claws down the other cat's stomach. She yowled, and Starlight let her flee.

Starlight heard a yowl and found several RiverClan warriors looking at a limp body on the ground. Graymist, one of the senior RiverClan warriors, was dead.

"Come on, you can grieve later! We have to fight!" shouted Starlight as another tom sprang upon her. She dodged to the side and used her paws to push him past her.

Even though the Dark forest had brought the bulk of the whole of ShadowClan, the other three Clans outnumbered them and slowly the Dark Forest warriors fled until there were none left. A ShadowClan warrior lay dead on the ground, which meant that the Dark Forest was at four lives. Other than Graymist of RiverClan and Bramblestar, there were no more casualties.

"Starlight has to name a new deputy!" someone from WindClan shouted. Starlight acknowledged this with a nod of her head, realizing that she was leader now. She jumped up into the branches of the oak and surveyed the cats below her. She knew Brackenfur and Squirrelflight were the obvious choices.

"A new deputy must be appointed," she meowed. "But first let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Bramblestar. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

Silence fell as all of the cats looked up at the sky. It was dark, about Moonhigh and the stars of Silverpelt twinkled in the sky.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy." Starlight continued. "I say these words before the body of Bramblestar so heis spirit may hear and approve my choice."

"Brackenfur," she said, "Will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Starlight had obviously made a popular choice. The Clans cheered and chanted his name.

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" Starlight chanted half-heartedly. She was still disbelieving that she was leader and that Bramblestar was dead. She sighed, turning away from the chanting cats and signaled for her clan to leave.


	17. The Nine Lives

Starlight chose Jadefall and Redwing to accompany her to the Moonpool later that night. Leafpool and Brightheart had given them a small amount of traveling herbs, since they were filling in for the medicine cat position until someone was trained, and since the journey to the Moonpool wasn't very far.

They trekked on through the forest and then through the tunnel that led into the shallow hollow between hills that was home to the Moonpool.

The moon had already shown its light on the crystals in the pool, making it sparkle and shine. Lakepool and Jadefall didn't say anything, just looked at her expectantly.

"Wish me luck?" asked Starlight.

"Good luck, Starlight!" said Redwing

"Yeah, have fun!" Jadefall said, teasing her.

Starlight turned away and lapped up some of the water in the pool. She saw the surrounding getting hazy and she lay down and almost instantly fell asleep, only to open her eyes the next second in StarClan. She once again saw Bluestar, Yellowfang, Snowfur, and Lakepool, but Bramblestar, Jayfeather, a ginger tom and a couple of others were in the front of the giant crowd of starry- furred cats.

"Are you ready, Starlight, to receive your nine lives?" asked a voice that sounded like every cat Starlight had ever seen but yet it was one clear sound.

She nodded.

"Then we shall begin the ceremony." They said. Yellowfang was the first to stand.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in the defense of you Clan" said Yellowfang, padding up to Starlight. She touched her cold nose to Starlight's forehead. Immediately a bolt of energy seared through Starlight, setting her fur on end and filling her senses with a deafening roar. Her eyes grew dark and her mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey. The pain ebbed, leaving Starlight weak and trembling, back in the starry clearing. _I have eight more lives to go. How am I going to make it? _She thought to herself.

A cat came forward, one that Starlight recognized to be Spottedleaf. The tortoishell she-cat touched his nose between her ears. "With this life I give you tireless energy." This life wasn't as painful as it was surprising, like her paws were skimming across the forest floor. She knew the exhileration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and she had the feeling that she could outrun any enemy forever."Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Spottedleaf pulled away, leaving her feeling exhilarated.

Snowfur came next, to Starlight's surprise. She touched her nose to Starlight's forehead. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan like a mother cares for her kits." She expected this life to be gentle and loving like Redwing's, but Starlight wasn't expecting this bolt of ferocity that raced through her core. She understood why a mother would die for her kits, or why a sister would die for a sister, or why a medicine cat would die for someone that they barely knew.

Starlight gasped with surprise and delight as she saw the next cat approaching her. Lakepool! Her sister padded up out of the crowd, and touched her nose to Starlight's forehead. Happiness gleamed in her eyes. "With this life I give you love. Use it well for all of the cats in your care." The life that poured into her now wasn't pain. It held the warmth of the sun in Greenleaf. It was pure love, at the same time he felt the security he had known as a kit by his mother's side.

Bluestar approached her and said, "With this life I give you justice. Use it well when you judge the actions of others." Starlight felt like she was being pulled by her ears and her tail in opposite directions. She felt Bluestar's stress when she had to make important decisions for the Clan, like accepting Firestar and Yellowfang. Starlight felt confident that she could make the right choices for ThunderClan when Bluestar padded back into the starry rank of warriors.

Then a small shape that Starlight had not noticed before emerged from the ranks of StarClan. Starlight did not recognize the kit until he was half way to her. It was Darkkit, the son of Dovewing and Bumblestripe who had died that leaf-bare. Darkkit was small, but his eyes contained as much knowledge as the other StarClan cats. Starlight had to bend her neck so the tiny kit could touch his nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." This life was secure and warm, but then there was discomfort and pain. Starlight felt like she couldn't breathe, and she realized this is what Darkkit's life had been like, from birth until he caught greencough and died.

The next cat to come from the crowd was Jayfeather. He didn't hint that anything had happened between them, just looked at her like he had known this was going to happen all along. He touched his cold, starry nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of the Clan." The pain that Starlight felt was almost soothing, yet it felt like she was being pricked by thorns. An invisible weight rested upon her shoulders that she understood to be responsibility. It lifted when Jayfeather pulled away.

Bramblestar was the next to emerge from the ranks of the StarClan warriors. He looked at her with pride, and said, "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right." This life was one of dim warmth, increasing to a burning cold feeling. Starlight felt the betrayal and confusion Bramblestar had felt early in his life, and how he had overcome it with his loyalty for ThunderClan. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble."

And then from the endless sea of starry cats came a large ginger tom that Starlight knew was Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan who saved the forest and completed the prophecy of four cats. He approached her with a noble smile, and touched his nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Starlight was unprepared for the agony that came next. She shared all of Firestar's fierceness of ambition, the pain he had felt losing the cats that he had cared about, the anguish of choosing between kitty pet life or Clan life. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger until Starlight didn't know if she could contain it. Just when she thought she must yowl in pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. The cats of StarClan began to stand up. Firestar remained in the clearing and signaled with his tail that Starlight should stand, too. She obeyed shakily. It felt like the fullness of life inside of her was going to spill over when she moved. Her body felt battered like she had just fought the hardest battle of her life, but her spirit soared with the strength of the lives she had been granted.

"I hail you by your new name, Lightstar," Firestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Lightstar! Lightstar!" The cats of StarClan chanted her name like the Clan at the lake did when there was a new warrior, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Lightstar! Lightstar!"

As the cats began to fade for the second time, Lightstar saw purple, swollen clouds forming. The grass was charred like it was when Hollyleaf transformed. The StarClan cats scattered as she watched in horror at the Dark Forest taking over her dreams. A cat came from the now leafless trees and yelled, "Stop this now, Tigerstar! You know we aren't allowed in the StarClan hunting grounds!" The scenery started to change back and dark shapes fled back to the shadows. It wasn't until starlight stood blinking into the light of the Moonpool did she realize that the cat had been Hawkfrost.


	18. Forgiven

Lightstar shook herself awake, wondering what the end of her dream had been about and why Hawkfrost had saved her and the StarClan cats. Redwing and Jadefall lifted their heads.

"Are you okay?" asked Redwing "You look like you had a bad dream. Didn't StarClan give you your nine lives?!"

"Yes, they gave me my nine lives. And anyway, I'm not supposed to talk about what happens in my dreams. My new name is Lightstar!"

"All hail Lightstar!" Redwing and Jadefall said, teasing Lightstar. "Oh Great and Powerful One."

"Hey! Just because I'm leader doesn't mean I can't have any fun." Said Lightstar. She batted playfully at them and jumped backwards.

"Race you back to the camp!" she yelled joyfully, temporarily forgetting her troubling dream.

The three cats whipped through the forest undergrowth, dodging thorns, jumping fallen trees and roots, until they got to the edge of the camp and looked over the edge of the cliff face into the camp, which was just being touched by the light of dawn. There were already cats out o their dens, and Brackenfur was organizing the morning border and hunting patrols. Lightstar twitched her tail and the three bounded towards the camp entrance.

"Starlight!" called Flameclaw as they entered the camp. He bounded up to her.

"That's Lightstar to you!" the Clan leader called out cheerfully. A few cats looked up her voice.

"Lightstar, our new leader!" Brackenfur said. The other cats echoed him and called out her name. A few cats came out of their dens to see what was going on.

"Now, don't make a fuss. Our leader needs her rest!" said Flameclaw, laughing.

Lightstar nodded in thanks and leapt up to her den above Highledge. She felt like she had been fighting LionClan warriors. She curled into her comfortable nest of moss and downy feathers, closing her eyes and almost immediately falling asleep, even though it was morning.

In her dream, Lightstar was in a forest, but it wasn't one in the Dark Forest or in StarClan. She saw a brown tabby with broad shoulders approaching her through the woods. She already knew who it was.

"Hawkfrost? Why did you make Tigerstar stop back there?" Lightstar asked.

"Innocent cats shouldn't die. This whole thing was a big mistake." Hawkfrost sighed and fixed his blue eyes on her.

"Would you ever forgive me?" His eyes were sincere and his voice was full of regret.


	19. Tiger's Return

A yowl interrupted Lightstar's dream. It was the guard stationed at the camp entrance, Toadstep. Lightstar ran outside of the den, pushing aside all thoughts of her dream and Hawkfrost.

Toadstep was pinned on the ground by a broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Tigerstar.

Cats ran out of their dens, Brackenfur being the first. He yowled with fury when he saw his clan mate pinned to the ground. He lunged at Tigerstar. They grappled on their hind legs, before falling to the ground. Brackenfur reared up and raked his claws on Tigerstar's side, throwing him a fox length away. Brackenfur and the tabby tom jumped up at the same time. Tigerstar ducked underneath of Brackenfur's lunge, flipping over and raking his claws along the deputy's stomach and muzzle as he flew over him. Lightstar gasped, and bounded down from the Highledge to her deputy's side.

"Leafpool!" she yowled. The temporary medicine cat ran to Brackenfur, with Rabbitpaw and Brightheart carrying marigold and cobwebs, also with bundles of herbs Lightstar didn't know the name of. Rabbitpaw made a poultice of a strange herb and marigold, putting it on Brackenfur's wound and covering it with cobwebs. The blood quickly soaked through, and Brightheart and Leafpool replaced it, only to have the blood soak through again. Rabbitpaw started to replace the cobweb again, but Leafpool laid her tail on his shoulder.

"He's on his way to StarClan. There is nothing more we can do." Brightheart gently pulled him away from the dying tom.

Lightstar wailed in desperation, which quickly turned into a battle cry full of fury. She whirled to face Tigerstar, who had been watching with satisfaction and a smug look on his face. The Clan leader narrowed her eyes at him, hissing. Brackenfur had been a wise cat, and one of her friends. She lunged at him, this time not letting her eyes betray her. She looked at Tigerstar's shoulder, but leapt at his paws. Tigerstar crouched, and Lightstar barreled into him, bowling them both over into a screeching ball of fur. They sprang apart and circled each other. The ThunderClan leader's mind was roaring with malice, and it blocked out all thoughts of mercy.

Tigerstar feinted, pretending to jump at her, but turning to the left and scratching her side. Lightstar winced in pain. Before Tigerstar had time to stop, she flipped around and pinned him to the ground. She stuck like a snake, delivering a killing bite like she would with prey. Blood gushed out of the wound in his throat, and she looked away as he vanished, leaving a darkened patch on the ground. She walked over to Brackenfur's body as the Clan watched her, and she touched her nose to his still warm pelt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then turned around and stalked onto the Highledge, grief in her eyes. She had failed to protect her Clan mates. Lightstar looked at the Clan and spoke with a hoarse voice.

"We have lost a valuable member of our Clan tonight, and one of the kindest warriors I have ever known. Let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Brackenfur." Lightstar surveyed her Clan, searching for the right cat to become the next deputy. Cloudtail, who would never want to have that kind of responsibility, Sorreltail, with three kits in the nursery, along with Squirrelflight, who had originally retired from being deputy to become a queen with Bramblestar's kits, Moonheart, Wolfpelt, and Adderspot. She was now pregnant again. Then her eyes fell on a white she cat, and she knew who would be the new deputy.

"I say these words before the body of Brackenfur, so his spirit may hear and approve of my choice." Lightstar paused and looked straight into the green eyes of the she cat who would be the new deputy. The she cat looked around her, then at Lightstar disbelievingly.

"Whitewing will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	20. The Lion

It had been almost a moon since Lightstar had been given her nine lives and made Whitewing her deputy. The moonlight was beginning to shine on the cats gathered in the ThunderClan camp, but in the distance the last rays of the sun could be seen over the tops of the trees. It was the night of the gathering, and the ThunderClan cats were eating the remnants of the fresh kill pile before they left for the island. Most of the cats were already done, sitting in the deepening shadows and grooming their fur for the last time that day. Lightstar stood up, and the cats chosen for the gathering did the same.

The clan leader gazed around the camp, reluctant to leave. She had a feeling that there was something wrong. Lightstar tried to shake off the feeling, but it sunk in her stomach like a stone, rooting itself there like it was waiting to say, "I told you so." She twitched her tail, and the patrol followed her out of camp. They left the other's behind silently, slipping through the undergrowth and ferns, hearing occasional rustles of frightened prey or one another's fur clinging to a bramble frond.

They exited the woods, a few apprentices murmuring excitedly at the back of the Clan, eager to see their friends from the other clans. The patrol stayed within a fox length of the lake, but strayed farther when WindClan appeared, mingling with the other Clan and talking. The ThunderClan and WindClan cats glanced at the Horseplace farther towards the horizon, but quickly turned back towards the lake.

One by one they filed past each other, clinging to the log that connected the small island on the lake where the Gatherings were held to the mainland. The bare wood was slightly slippery from the recent rains.

ShadowClan and RiverClan were already in the clearing. _It's so much different from the day Bramblestar died. _Lightstar thought, gazing down at the cats who knew her all too well now. The tree where the leaders always sat was obscured by the bracken overhead, so she couldn't see who was already up there. She looked over at Onestar, who nodded at her, and she flicked her tail. The cats surged down into the clearing, touching noses and talking to the cats that were already there. ShadowClan and RiverClan did seem quite subdued, though.

A few cats began to gasp, but only from WindClan and ThunderClan. Lightstar and Onestar followed their gazes up to the large tree in the center of the clearing. Lightstar herself gasped when she saw the cats up there. Mistystar was there, but she sat farther away from the other cat in the tree. He seemed too lithe for Blackstar's heavy bulk, but was still quite a large cat. He noticed other cats staring at him, and stepped out into the moonlight. In place of Blackstar was a tortoishell and white tom with a large bushy tail and tufted ears.

A few cats began to mutter about a cat named Sol, glancing at him with distrustful looks, a few even protesting loudly.

"Hello, fellow leaders and warriors," he said, staring into the crowd of cats with his pale yellow eyes, "I," he paused dramatically, "Am Lion, son of Sol!"


	21. Warm Flames

The senior cats from all Clans gasped as the unfamiliar warrior stepped into the light. Many of the new warriors looked around in confusion. Lightstar thought she remembered the name Sol from elder's stories, but she couldn't place it. Whoever he was, and whoever this cat was, they meant bad news.

Whitewing motioned to Lightstar with her tail. "Sol was leader of ShadowClan once, and he made the Clans fight against one another. He was driven off, and we never saw him again." The snowy white deputy gulped. "We thought he might leave the Clans alone, but apparently not."

"Cats of all Clans!" Lion yowled, silencing the shocked cats. "I only bring peace." As cats began to protest, he flicked his tail to silence them. "I have come here to escape my father, Sol. You all know of his treacheries, and I hope you don't judge me by his actions."

"Then where's Blackstar?" a WindClan warrior challenged.

"Blackstar lost his last life to a fever that medicine cats can't cure." Lion said. "It comes from the Twoleg filth left behind in our territory. Once you have it in your body, you're dead."

Cats were still muttering. "How do we know we can trust you?" Mistystar asked, gazing at the new leader with steady eyes. "Yeah," agreed Lightstar, with Onestar growling uncomfortably by her side.

"I swear by StarClan that I will not attack any of your clans, "The ShadowClan leader vowed, looking calmly out over the bristling cats. "I will provide for ShadowClan and be a reasonable leader. But don't think this makes ShadowClan any weaker." The tortoishell tom warned, his eyes flashing. The cats began to smooth their ruffled fur and lower their mutters to whispers.

"That's enough excitement for one night." Lightstar said. Onestar yowled, signaling the end of the Gathering.

"Do you think Lion is going to keep his promise?" the leader heard a cat whisper.

"No. What's StarClan to a rogue? He probably isn't going to take a leader's name." another cat whispered back as they padded over one of the stretches of land before they reached ThunderClan camp.

Lightstar looked back at her warriors as they reached the camp, eyes dull as they stopped with weary paws. Whitewing ran up to the ThunderClan leader.

"Are you going to call a Clan meeting tonight or tomorrow to tell the Clan about this new leader?" She asked, flicking her tail nervously.

"I'll let them get their sleep." Lightstar said, and focused on the camp entrance, pushing her way through and then wordlessly padding into her den and curling into a tight ball on the moss.

When the Clan leader woke up, cats were gathered outside of the High Ledge. They probably all knew what was coming. Some of them whispered as they watched the Clan leader.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" She called. The warriors straightened up and the remaining cats streamed into the clearing.

"As most of you have heard, ShadowClan has a new leader. He claims to be the son of Sol, the infamous cat who almost started a huge war between Clans." Cats looked up in surprise. "He has promised to not attack without reason, but has warned us ShadowClan is still strong. Blackstar's life will be remembered, but Lion will be a strong leader for ShadowClan."

The Clan looked satisfied, so Lightstar twitched her whiskers and jumped down from the ledge.

"I'll organize patrols, Whitewing." The Clan leader told her deputy as she began beckoning cats with her tail.

"Lakepool, Berrynose, Brightheart, and Sweetpaw, I want you on the dawn patrol." The chosen cats left the camp. "Jadefall, Windpaw, Adderspot, and Wolfpelt, you go on one hunting patrol, while Flameclaw, Treepaw and I will go on another." The cats nodded. Flameclaw cheerfully trotted up to Lightstar with Treepaw trailing behind.

"Hi, Lightstar! Did you sleep well?" The friendly tom asked, gazing at her with his deep blue eyes, flicking his orange tail.

"Very." The leader said, catching his affectionate glance with amusement, trying not to purr. She could tell Flameclaw had a hard time covering up the fact that he liked her. Lightstar wasn't complaining, though. She grew hot underneath her pelt.

"Let's go." She said; glad to be away from the staring cats when they finally reached the prey-rich section of the forest.

"I want to see how well you do on your own, Treepaw. You're a good hunter, but I want you to improve your bird stalking crouch." Lightstar demonstrated, creeping forward like she was stalking a thrush; light on her paws, but still balancing so she could equally distribute her weight to all four paws.

"Okay!" Treepaw said, scenting the air. She darted away into the gorse bushes.

"Apprentices." Flameclaw snorted.

"You haven't even had one yet." Lightstar snorted back, playfully batting at his ears.

The two cats continued on, laughing and chattering. At the end of their hunting trip, around sunhigh, Lightstar had caught a shrew, a sparrow, and two mice. Flameclaw came back with two large rabbits and a mole. Treepaw caught a blackbird, a thrush, and a squirrel. Lightstar purred when she saw her apprentices' catch.

"That squirrel will please the elders." She said, looking at the dark brown she cat with pride. "Go give it to them, along with one of these mice."

"You've taught her a lot, Lightstar." Flameclaw gazed warmly at the clan leader, and now Lightstar returned his gaze.

"And you will be the best mentor to your apprentice, when Squirrelflight has had her kits." Flameclaw purred and narrowed his eyes modestly. Flightstar could almost believe that everything was normal. But it wasn't. She still had to get to the bottom of Hawkfrost's apology, and Lion was a possible threat. Lightstar shook her head to clear the negative thoughts. She leaned towards Flameclaw, breathing in his comforting mossy scent, forgetting all of her troubles and closing her eyes in the warm sun rays.


	22. I can't do it anymore :(

Okay guys.

Moving accounts :(

I've been hacked SEVEN times in the past week or so. My passwords were changed, pretty much everything was screwed up. Sorry for the inactiveness.

My new account will probably be called Madhatterinabox.

This one will be deleted in three days, and I'll repost the stories on my new account.

If you were the one who hacked my account, I just have one word for you. Why?


End file.
